deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver the Hedgehog VS Darth Vader
Silver the Hedgehog VS Darth Vader is a Death Battle created by Paleomario66. Description Sonic the Hedgehog VS Star Wars! Will good or evil prevail in this telekinetic showdown? Interlude (Cues: Invader ) Wiz: Telekinesis. A powerful form of attack that is great for manipulating foes. Boomstick: And these two are really good at using it! Wiz: Silver the Hedgehog, the time-traveling hedgehog from the future with an annoying voice. Boomstick: And Darth Vader, Dark lord of the Sith. Wiz: To make this battle as fair as possible, Super Silver is not being included. Boomstick: Considering Super Silver is FTL, and is around Universal+, definitely a good idea. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Silver the Hedgehog Wiz: Ugh....... Boomstick: Something wrong, Wiz? Wiz: You know how much I hate this guy, Boomstick! ???: Not a problem, Wiz. I can help out. Boomstick: What the.? Who the hell are you?! ??: I am Paleomario66, the writer of these Death Battles. Boomstick: So, why are you here? Paleomario66: I am here to help with Silver's analysis since unlike YOU (points at Wiz) I don't hate Silver. Wiz: Oh. Thanks! I'm out of here! (opens and closes the door) Paleomario66: Now we can go in depth in Silver's analysis! Boomstick: Exactly! Silver the Hedgehog is a time-traveling hedgehog from the future. Said future was apocalyptic, so Silver traveled back in time to try to fix everything. Mephiles, one of the halves of Solaris, told Silver that he had to find and destroy the Iblis Trigger. Background *'Name: Silver the Hedgehog' *'Age: 14' *'Height: 3' 3"' *'Weight: 77 lbs.' *'From the future' Paleomario66: And Mephiles said that Iblis Trigger was Sonic the Hedgehog. Silver, not very intelligent, fell for it. He went to try to kill him. The first time, Amy stopped him by mistaking him for Sonic. Amy agreed to help Silver find the person he was looking for, although neither realized they were looking for the same person. Boomstick: They met Sonic again, and Silver tried to kill him, but Amy got in his way. The third time they met, Sonic got the upper hand initially, but Silver's psychokinesis allowed him to win. He was about to kill him when Shadow the Hedgehog arrived. They fought to a standstill, and Shadow caught him off guard with Chaos Control. Paleomario66: Then, they both used Chaos Control at the same time, opening a time portal. Shadow convinced Silver to come with him to find the truth. Silver realized that Sonic was not the "Iblis Trigger". Boomstick: Eventually, Mephiles killed Sonic, and Elise released Iblis by crying over his death. Silver had the idea of reviving Sonic with the Chaos Emeralds, and they worked. Super Sonic gave some of his power to Shadow and Silver, and together they stopped Solaris. Paleomario66: Silver's most prominent ability is his psychokinesis, allowing him to manipulate the environment with his mind and lift objects telekinetically. He can also teleport and fly using his psychokinesis and even condense his physic energy into various attacks, including a cutting attack called Physic Knife. Psychokinesis *'Can manipulate the environment around him with his mind' *'Can lift objects telekinetically' *'Able to fire energy blasts that can stun enemies' *'Teleportation' *'ESP' **'Disorients the opponents with a wave of physic energy' **'Scrambles the opponent's control and movements randomly' *'Physic Knife' **'Condenses his physic energy into a cutting attack' *'Flight' **'Can rival Sonic in speed' Boomstick: WIth ESP, Silver can stun an opponent with physic energy and scramble their movements and control. Other Abilities *'Chaos Control' **'Time manipulation' ***'Can slow down or even completely freeze time' **'Teleportation' *'Meteor Smash' **'Takes a bunch of objects to create a giant ball 20 time his size' **'Throws it at speeds approaching Sonic's' **'Can one-shot Sonic' Paleomario66: And speaking of control, Silver is able to use Chaos Control, which grants him teleportation, and time manipulation. He can slow down time, or even freeze it completely. And his most impressive ability is to condense objects into a giant ball 20 times his size and hurl it as his enemies with enough speed and power to keep up with and OHKO Sonic! He has plenty of Sonic's abilities as well, including the Spin Dash, Spin Jump, and Homing Attack. Boomstick: Silver is powerful enough where he almost killed Sonic multiple times, and would have if Amy and Shadow hadn't interfered. In fact, Silver can even keep up with Shadow in combat! Feats *'Almost killed Sonic multiple times' *'Fought on par with and traded blows Shadow the Hedghehog' **'Who is on par with Sonic in speed and superior to him in raw power' *'Fast enough to keep up with Sonic and Shadow' *'Tanked several hits from Sonic's homing attack' Paleomario66: Unfortunately, Silver isn't perfect. His attacks can leave him open, and it is possible to break out of his pyschokinesis. Weaknesses *'Naïve' *'It is possible to break out of Silver's psychokinesis grip' *'Plenty of attacks leave him open when he charges them' *'Surprisingly cocky and arrogant' *'One of the most hated Sonic characters' Boomstick: Silver is also na''ïve, a arrogant dick, and one of the most hated Sonic characters.' '''Paleomario66: Yeah. I don't get it why he is so hated. Still, with his powerful psychokinesis and physicality, being Naïve shouldn't be much of an issue. Wiz: Hey, guys, I'm back! Paleomario66: Just when we finished Silver's analysis! Now you can take over and do Darth Vader's! (although I really love Vader too) Silver the Hedgehog: "The Iblis trigger must die!" Darth Vader Wiz: Darth Vader. A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, this guy was one of the deadliest threats around. Boomstick: At first, his name was Anakin Skywalker, sold to slavery on the desert planet on Tatooine. Background *'Real Name: Anakin Skywalker' *'Height: 6'8 (2.03 m)'' *'''Weight: 300 lbs (120 kg) *'Age: 46' Wiz: Trained under Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenopi, Anakin quickly became one of the most powerful Jedi, and many thought he was the Chosen One, destined to bring balance to the Force. As a Jedi, Anakin was caring and compassionate, but he had a fear of loss. Boomstick: As he got older, he became a really whiny douche! Wiz: He couldn't accept loss and pain, and he sought new powers to try to "fix" his problems. After a premonition his wife's death, he felt he needed to turn to the dark side of the force for answers. Boomstick: Anakin found out he was excellent at murdering people, and slaughtered nearly all of the Jedi Order. Wiz: As a result, he broke up with his master, and then fell into a pool of lava. Anakin got some intense reconstructive surgery before becoming the dark lord of the sith, Darth Vader. Boomstick: Vader was not the arrogant, whiny bitch he was anymore. Now, he was a badass with a cool voice to go along with it! Wiz: Vader now was kept alive by his dark armor, a life support system that also served as intimidation towards enemies. It enchanced his vision, hearing, and phyiscality. He could now lift several hundred pounds and leap dozens of feet into the air without using the force. Armor *'Life support system' *'Resistant to energy blades, extreme hot and cold, blasters, and lightsaber blows' *'Made of durasteel, created from carvanium, lommite, carbon, meleenium, neutronium, and zersium' *'Approximately 300,000 times stronger than steel' Boomstick: Sadly, when giving him his new suit, they didn't do it perfectly. A lot of his armor was mismatched. His raspy breathing, while cool as shit, kept him awake, and the control panel on his chest would sometime beep for no reason. Wiz: These faults were likely included on purpose, because Emperor Palpatine may have feared Vader would become stronger than himself. It caused problems at first, but he changed his fighting styles to fit his new body. His systems are vulnerable to electric overlord, but if the worst happens, the force can sustain himself for several hours. Lightsaber *'Hilt is composed of alloy metal and carbon composite materials' *'A complex array of multiple lightsaber crystals within the handle of the weapon allow the user to extend the weapon's blade' *'Standard blade length: 1.3 meters | 4 feet and 9 inches' *'Length of blade when extended: 3 metres | 9 feet and 8 inches' Boomstick: Vader's main weapon is a lightsaber. Unlike normal lightsabers, which are badass enough already, he can double it's length. However, he needs to consult a doctor if he uses it for more than 4 hours. Lightsaber Fighting Styles *'Shii-Cho' **'The most basic form of lightsaber combat' **'Good to use if other forms fail to defeat an opponent' **'Focuses on stances, and basic body zone attacks' *'Form II: Makashi' **'Mainly designed for lightsaber-on-lightsaber dueling and a favorite of master duelists ' **'Not as good against ranged weaponry or multiple opponents' **'Virtually unstoppable against a single person' **'Emphasizes both finesse and speed' *'Form III: Soresu' **'A set of stances and maneuvers designed to counter incoming blaster fire' **'Focuses almost exclusively on defense and parries with few attack actions' *'Form IV: Ataru' **'Allows the combatant to draw upon their athletic prowess to outmaneuver an opponent' **'Sacrifices power and instead wears an opponent down gradually with plenty of high speed, rapid attacks' *'Form V: Shien' **'Calls for the Jedi to hold the lightsaber horizontally with the tip of the blade out away from the body' **'Made by sweeping the arm forward as though throwing a punch while whipping the blade forward quickly in a broad arc' *'Form VI: Niman' **'Hybrid martial art created by effectively combining elements of the preceding lightsaber forms into a single, generalized form' **'Balances out between the various specializations of the other forms, covering many of the basic moves' **'Focuses on overall moderation' **'A fighting style that lacks a significant advantage, but also does not have any major flaws' *'Form VII: Juyo' **'Most difficult form, requires intense focus, a high degree of skill, and mastery of other forms' **'Executed in high-energy staccato sequences, backed up by advanced acrobatics' **'Chaotic, emphasises offense' *'Dun Moch' **'Archaic form of Lightsaber combat' **'Relies heavily on the Dark Side of the Force to intimidate and destroy an opponent' **'Uses taunts and gestures' **'Particular applications of the Force are also built into some of the maneuvers' Wiz: Vader has a lot of forms of attacks with the light saber. Each of these are specialized in different ways. One of them, Niman, combines all of their skills together. The best thing about it is it has no major upsides, but no crucial flaws either. Force Manipulation *'Force Barrier' **'Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target' **'Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier can only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. ' **'Could shield himself from Starkiller's explosion that was visible from outside the Death Star even in his damaged state from being hit with TK blasts, machinery, and their explosions' **'With the force, created a barrier powerful enough to cause Proton Torpedoes to veer off course and defend himself from the explosions' **'Makes his durability with amplification of the force Small Island level' *'Force Healing' **'Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace ' **'Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time' **'Vader can use this power to heal himself and others' *'Force Scream' **'Vader unleashes a force enhanced scream' **'Used this in Episode III, despite the weakened state he was in after his fight with Obi-Wan and pain of surgery, to shake the room and crush machinery in it' *'Force Stun' **'Vader locks his targets in catatonic paralysis' *'Kinetite' **'Described as moulding "Force energised lightning" into a sphere of restrained kinetic energy which can be thrown at an enemy' **'Instead of burning or electrocuting it's target like most forms of Force lightning, it acts as a solid projectile' *'Force Choke' **'Vader usually visualizes the ability with a claw-like and strangle a victim through the Force' **'Requires a great deal of focus on the victim being choked' **'Interestingly it only requires line of sight to use, as Vader displayed over several kilometers the ability to Force Choke Imperial Officers such as Admiral Ozzel' *'Telekinesis' **'Can use this to put his mind literally over matter' **'Capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people' **'Limits are those of the creativity that the Force User has.' **'Demonstrated a lot of prowess with this skill, pulling freighters out of the sky and crushing AT-AT' *'Telepathy' **'Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright' **'Can use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation' *'Maelstrom' **'Forms a Force Bubble around his body, concealing and protecting himself inside' **'Any loose objects/persons around Vader swirl around the bubble, through telekinesis' **'Then proceeds to blast them away in a surge of force lightning' *'Tutaminis' **'Can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely' **'Likely used this ability when Starkiller attacked him for an extended period of time with Force Lightning' **'Demonstrated this when he used it block several of Han Solo's blaster shots and absorb the energy of a lightsaber blade' *'Beast Control' **'Beast Control is a power that allows to tame animals' **'Only works on wild animals' *'Consume Essence' **'Enables a Force user to feed on the negative emotions of others' *'Immovability' **'Enables its users to root themselves in place and become immovable objects' Boomstick: Like his past self, Vader is a master of the force, with it, he can shoot lightning called Kinetite, use telekinesis and telepathy, tame wild animals, turn himself into an immovable object, and best of all, lift them up and choke the hell out of them! Feats/Physicality *'Defeated his once-master Obi-Wan Kenopi' *'Killed a doppleganger of Darth Maul by impaling himself' *'Comparable to Galen Mark, who could lift a 215,545,774 ton Star Destroyer' *'Precognition makes him faster' *'Sacrificed himself to Emperor Palpatine to save Luke Skywalker' Wiz: Vader has defeated Obi-Wan Kenopi, fought on par with Galen Mark, and even killed a doppleganger of Darth Maul by impaling himself. His precognition, allowing him to predict his opponent's moves, allowed him to keep up with the likes of Obi-Wan Kenopi. Finally, after finding his long lost son Luke Skywalker, he had a change of heart. He sacrificed himself to destroy the sith once and for all, until Star Wars: The Force Awakens came out. Weaknesses *'Armour's electrical systems are delicate, and Vader is forced to protect his vital chest panel when duelling' *'Vader's entire suit was once shut down by the press of a button on his chest control plate' *'Vader's constant state of pain cuts him off from his full potential' *'Life-support system is faulty as hell' *'Monitoring panel beeps frequently and chest lights sometimes blink' *'Can not use Force Lighting, because of his severed arms' Boomstick: As awesome as Darth Vader is, he still isn't perfect. As we said before, his electrical systems are delicated, and Vader has to protect his chest panel when fighting. Constantly in pain, he is often cut off from his full potential. He can't use force lightning due to his severed arms, and worst of all, his entire suit was shut down by the press of one button on his chest control plate! Wiz: But despite all his faults, Vader is the Dark Lord of the Sith for a reason. Darth Vader: "There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you." Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLEEE! DEATH BATTLE! Death Star. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were running through the Death Star trying to find Dr. Eggman. Suddenly, Darth Vader jumped into their way. Darth Vader: Not so fast, rodents. Silver fired an energy blast at Vader, stunning him for a minute. Silver: I'll take care of this! You two go ahead after Eggman! Sonic and Shadow took off as Vader was getting up. Darth Vader: You dare challenge the power of the force? Bring it on! Silver started by firing projectiles towards Vader, who destroyed them with his lightsaber. Silver teleported in front of him and started attacking him with a combination of spinning and kicks. Darth Vader guarded his chest plate with his lightsaber and knocked SIlver away with his lightsaber. He used the force to slam Silver into the ceiling, causing him to fall onto the floor. Vader tried to finish Silver off with his Lightsaber, but he easily got out of the way. Silver grabbed Vader and lifted him with his pyschokinesis and threw him down onto the hard floor. Silver flew towards Vader, who just got up. He quickly used a Force Barrier. Silver was caught next to the bubble, and was swired around it. Silver: Oh, shit! Darth Vader then blasted Silver away with a surge of Force Lightning. He landed on the ground, and quickly got up. Vader was about to attack with the Lightsaber, but Silver teleported away. From behind, Silver used his pyschokinesis to stun Vader. He struggled to escape, but it was hopeless. Soon, Silver let go. Vader fell to the floor. As he got up, he was angry. Vader: Enough! He used the Force to lift Silver in the air and start to choke him. As he was being choked, Silver pulled out a Chaos Emerald. Silver: Chaos Control! Time was frozen, and Vader could not move. Silver landed on the ground. He clutched his neck in pain for a minute, before firing an energy blast and then returning time back to normal. Darth Vader fell over from the impact. As Vader got up, Silver started gathering debris to form his Meteor Smash. Vader: What the hell is this? Silver: Meteor Smash! Silver thrust his Meteor Smash towards Vader, who tried to protect himself with Force Barrier, but it simply smashed right through, destroying him. Vader: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Results Wiz: What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm out of here! Paleomario66: I guess I'm needed again. Boomstick: Yes. Since Wiz left for now, you are definitely needed. Paleomario66: Anyway, Darth Vader was stronger and his force could keep Silver on his toes, but that's all he had. Boomstick: Yeah, Silver triumphed everywhere else. Paleomario66: At most, he is Hypersonic+ on his own, and Massively Hypersonic with Precognition. Silver on the other hand is able to keep up with Sonic, who on several occasions has exceeded the speed of light. Boomstick: As for durability and Attack Potency, Darth Vader is Small Island level with force amplification. He had to use a Force Barrier to reach that level. Paleomario66: Silver is as durable as, if not slightly more durable than Sonic, who could survive hits from Imperator Ix. One of his blasts destroyed most of Angel Island, so it's safe to place him at Small Island level. Although Vader's Force Choke could give Silver some trouble, some of his abilities like Chaos Control could help him fight it. Boomstick: Most importantly, Silver's speed, durability, and AP advantages could help him stay safe from Vader's deadliest attacks. Looks like Vader was forced to realize his attempts to win were no use! Paleomario66: (smiles) The winner is Silver the Hedgehog. Polls Who are you rooting for? Silver the Hedgehog Darth Vader Do you agree with this fight? Yes No Not sure Next Time Boomstick: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! Archie Sonic vs The Flash Category:Paleomario66 Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Sega vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Sonic the Hedgehog VS Star Wars-themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:Telekinetic Battles Category:'Psychokinesis' themed Death Battles